


I've Got Places to Go

by undeadTemptress



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Nonbinary Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadTemptress/pseuds/undeadTemptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Frisk decides not to stay with Toriel, they return home. Some spoilers for Post-Pacifist ending. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Places to Go

Frisk knew they couldn’t stay with Toriel, as much as they wanted to. Toriel was a mother figure to them in the underground, that was true, but they had a family to return to on the surface who were probably worried sick. Frisk’s parents _**were**_ worried sick, and when they returned home, they scolded them and hugged them and made them dinner. Frisk stared at their food for a while, then finally looked up at their parents, tears streaming down their face. They told them everything that happened, and their parents were shocked but very, very proud. They were scared of the prospect of having monsters on the surface. Many people were. But they supported Frisk’s decision to be the ambassador for the monsters, since they had apparently acted as an ambassador for humans during their time in the underground. They decided to meet the monsters Frisk had befriended, and invited them over for dinner.

Tori showed up with Butterscotch and Cinnamon pie that Sans helped her make, Asgore brought flowers, Papyrus and Undyne made spaghetti, and Alphys brought take out from Mettaton’s new restaurant, apologizing greatly. Those monsters soon became like extended family, visiting for holidays, dropping by for dinner, and checking in whenever they felt like it. Tori and Frisk’s mother became good friends, and their mother offered Tori the option to have Frisk stay over whenever she wished, as long as Frisk agreed. Frisk did, and Tori cried out of joy and relief. The thought of losing Frisk after they chose not to stay with her had broken her heart. Frisk and their mother were the ones who pushed for Toriel to gain a teaching position when one opened up at Frisk’s school, and Tori worked hard to ensure that monsters would have ample opportunity to learn, pushing for more schools to be opened in monster prominent areas and for more curriculum focusing on inter-creature history and relationships.

One of the flowers Asgore brought happened to be Flowey. Frisk carried him around wherever they could. Their parents hated his short temper, and told Frisk to train him or lose him. They began spraying him with cold water whenever he acted up. Asriel visited Frisk in dreams, thanking them for freeing everyone, for making his parents happy, and for keeping Flowey in check. He hoped that maybe one day he will become himself again, especially with Alphys’s new studies. She began working with human scientists and religious leaders to discover how souls work for humans and continue her former research.

Humans and monsters struggled to get along, of course. But Frisk was lucky enough to have two families who could get along, and the monsters were lucky enough to have all of them as their ambassadors, even if Frisk was the only ambassador in name.


End file.
